<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kirin Compromise by Omegathyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020918">Kirin Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst'>Omegathyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changelings, Contest Entry, Disguise, Engaged Couple, F/F, Futanari, Internal Conflict, Kirins, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Traditions, Shapeshifting, Teat-Sucking, Threesome - F/F/F, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, fluffers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to turn the Kirin against the ponies, Chrysalis disguises herself as one and engages in the initiation to join Rain Shine's village. Will this be a simple process, or will everything the former queen stands for be tested?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen Chrysalis/Rain Shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kirin Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrysalis stepped off the train and into the silent plains, the Peaks of Peril within sight. She grinned in her newly sculpted form: a tall dark grey Kirin with a dark green mane and bright green scales. If this plan were to work, she’d be bringing Kirin into the mix of turning creature against creature in the wake of her destruction. Well, alongside Tirek and Cozy Glow anyways.</p>
<p>Squirrels caught sight of her and bolted into the bushes, shaking as they watched her slow walk and cheshire grin as she walked up the slope. Flowers in a shade of blue decorated some of the bushes. Chrysalis stopped, leaning forward till she was inches away from the hidden squirrels, and lunged. The squirrels screamed, falling back as their eyes opened. Chrysalis had several of the blue flowers within her jaws, chewing them up. After swallowing them, her signature laugh echoed from her mouth. Howling away, she turned away from the squirrels and continued her journey.</p>
<p>“No guards?” Chrysalis whispered once she reached the lake full of Kirin, her eyes narrowed at the sight. Amongst the few Kirin staring at her with frozen stances and wide eyes, a Kirin with a bright orange mane and a light coat bounced into her view.</p>
<p>“A foreign Kirin?” she squealed, pressing her hooves against Chrysalis’ dark fur. “Oh my gosh! You’re <em>soooooo</em> pretty. If I wasn’t already engaged, well…”</p>
<p>Chrysalis pulled her hoof away, her eye twitching until she saw a Kirin taller than herself. The Kirin had much lighter fur than Chrysalis, but her mane was very similar.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to excuse Autumn,” the Kirin said. “I’m her fiancee, and the leader of these Kirin. But you may call me Rain Shine.”</p>
<p>A gasp nearly escaped Chrysalis’ lips, as she lowered herself in a bow to the leader. Rain Shine covered her growing smile with her hoof.</p>
<p>“No need for such formalities,” Rain Shine snickered. “May I have your name?”</p>
<p>“Clover,” Chrysalis responded, breaking out of the bow and standing back up.</p>
<p>“A lovely name,” Rain Shine nodded. “If you are to join our village, you must pass initiation. <em><strong>Come.”</strong></em></p>
<p>Chrysalis nodded, running alongside Autumn Blaze as they followed. Given that Kirin joining the village was considered uncommon, the former queen couldn’t find a book on initiation in one of her many disguises. But this mission, she told herself, wasn’t crucial to their success. If it was something like jumping over sharks, or bearing a permanent scar, she would politely decline.</p>
<p>Stepping into Rain Shine’s house, her bitch face showing as she remained stuck in her thoughts, Autumn Blaze closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>“The initiation, for all intents and purposes, requires your consent beforehoof,” Rain Shine explained. “If you should proceed, you present your flower for me to rut. The seed I spill into you will welcome you into this village of mine.”</p>
<p>Chrysalis’ previous expression was gone, replaced with widened eyes and still hooves. Autumn bared her pearly white as she hopped over to Chrysalis.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret about me, Clover,” Autumn purred. “I used to be a brilliant <em>fluffer</em> before my engagement, best one in the village!”</p>
<p>“What does that mea-” Chrysalis shut up, watching as Autumn jumped to her fiancee's underside, licking the sheath between her leader’s legs.</p>
<p>“Do you wish to leave?” Rain tilted her head.</p>
<p>“N-No,” Chrysalis blushed. “I-It’s just, I’ve never had time to partake in these sort of activities, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“A mare like <em>you?”</em> Rain Shine smirked.</p>
<p>“Can you blame her?” Autumn paused her licking, eyeing Chrysalis. “I mean, did you even have a village before?”</p>
<p>“No,” Chrysalis replied. “I was...taken by changelings. My parents, they-”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Rain stepped away from Autumn, stroking Chrysalis’ mane with her hoof. “You’re safe here with us, we won’t let them lay a single hoof on you.</p>
<p>A warm feeling leaked from her chest to her hooves, a feeling Chrysalis nearly hissed at. <em>Curse me.</em></p>
<p>“I...thank you, your majesty,” Chrysalis croaked.</p>
<p>“None of my subjects call me that,” Rain Shine sat on her haunches, allowing her fiancee exposure to her cock once more. “But I’d be lying to say it didn’t turn me on.”</p>
<p>Chrysalis contemplated giving away the imaginary power she had, over to this leader she had just met. Feeling the bright warmth between her legs, threatening to consume her, Chrysalis nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course your majesty, my queen,” Chrysalis purred.</p>
<p><em>“F-Fuck,</em> do her now,” Rain Shine growled, prodding her hoof against Autumn’s mane. Autumn lifted her head to look into her fiancee's eyes, a strand of saliva connecting her mouth from the dick before her. Kissing Rain Shine on the cheek, Autumn turned over to Chrysalis and started placing soft kisses against the inside of her hind legs, reaching closer and closer to the charcoal-colored snatch of the new Kirin.</p>
<p>Chrysalis smiled at the gesture, before cringing and wiping the expression off her face.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Rain Shine asked.</p>
<p>“No, your majesty, I just…” Chrysalis trailed off. “Have walls up.”</p>
<p>“We can change that, if you’ll allow us,” Rain Shine pressed her hoof against Chrysalis’ cheek. “Show me that beautiful smile again.”</p>
<p>A war brewing within the changeling’s thoughts, Chrysalis thought briefly of the allies she left behind for this mission. <em>Mission? Is it a mission anymore? Do I want to give this up for pony territory? Do I want…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>...friendship?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Centimeter by centimeter, the smile returned to Chrysalis’ face, returned tenfold by Autumn’s shining grin. It was fleeting, as Autumn dove in and gave Chrysalis’ clit a long lick.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Chrysalis moaned, pressing her hoof against Autumn’s mane. “Faster, I want that thick Kirin cock inside m-SHIT! <em>Fuck <strong>fuck!”</strong></em></p>
<p>Chrysalis bucked her hips into Autumn’s tongue, embracing the euphoric magic illuminating her body. The once average looking leader looked like a treasure chest, with the delicious key between her legs. Autumn pulled away, stepping back and laying on her hooves as her hoof circled her own beige puss.</p>
<p>“Fuck her like your life depends on it,” Autumn ordered her fiancee, who glanced at her and nodded.</p>
<p>Chrysalis stood up and turned around, adjusting her body so her head was pressed against the ground and her ass up, exposing her pussy to her soon-to-be leader. Rain Shine mounted Chrysalis, her hooves against the changeling’s shoulders and her teeth grazing her mane.</p>
<p>“Do you consent to this initiation, Clover?” Rain Shine asked.</p>
<p><em>“Yes!” </em>Chrysalis shoved her pussy to press against the tip of Rain Shine’s cock. <em>“Shut up and fuck me!”</em></p>
<p>Chrysalis let out a loud mewl as Rain Shine pressed her cock inside of her pussy, filling her in a way no love had before. Even when she lusted after Shining Armor, he reserved himself for marriage. Chrysalis shook her head, such pleasures couldn’t be reserved for a trivial ceremony. <em>No, </em>her “royal” pussy was to be shared with only the greatest of creatures. Her mind spun with different creatures: <em>Luna, Twilight, Cadance, </em>Celestia…</p>
<p><em><strong>“Fuck yes!”</strong></em> Chrysalis roared, nearly knocking Rain Shine over with her thrusts meeting the Kirin’s own. Rain Shine readjusted herself, sinking her teeth into Chrysalis’ mane and sloppily thrusting her cock into the former virgin’s hole, growling the whole way through. Autumn stepped closer, latching her mouth on several of Chrysalis’ teats before speaking.</p>
<p>“It’s as if…” Autumn whispered, batting her eyelashes. “You were made to be a whore.”</p>
<p><em>“Yes!</em> Mark me! Make me one with the village!” Chrysalis screamed, feeling seed spilling inside her for the first time. Rain Shine’s orgasm sending her over to the edge, she lost her vision as green lights danced before her eyes. Green cum sprayed over Rain Shine’s dick as she thrusted load after load inside the cum-drunk changeling. Autumn rolled out from underneath the newly-initiated Kirin, and bounced in the air, exposing her shiny pussy.</p>
<p>“New Kirin!” Autumn squealed. <em>“Babe!</em> We must celebrate!”</p>
<p>“Maybe tomorrow,” Rain Shine moaned, pulling out of Chrysalis. “The village has a hotel, stay there for the night, and we’ll be in talks outside my house tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rain Shine,” Chrysalis half-bowed, composing herself.</p>
<p>“We should invite her to our wedding!” Autumn suggested, hopping to her fiancee.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Rain Shine nodded. “Run along now, <em>Clover. </em>I have many plans for you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Chrysalis nodded, opening the door and leaving. Rain Shine sighed, closing the door shut.</p>
<p>“My suspicions were confirmed. Have you ever seen a Kirin spray green cum?” Rain Shine asked. Autumn’s smile wiped off her face, and she slowly shook her head.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret, my little fox,” Rain Shine placed her hoof on Autumn’s shoulder. “I don’t believe her to be a threat to our people. If anything, I think we can help her.”</p>
<p>“R-Really?” Autumn’s ear twitched as she looked up at Rain Shine with big eyes.</p>
<p>“Mmmhm,” Rain Shine nodded. “In fact, I seem to remember that we are without a Maid of Honor.”</p>
<p>A soft gasp escaped Autumn’s lips, followed by a squeal as she leaped forward and hugged her future wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>